


You Shook Me All Night Long

by charlienovak



Category: CW Supernatural, Supernatural, Supernatural Destiel
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rockstar AU, Rockstar Destiel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlienovak/pseuds/charlienovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, a classic rock fan, attends a small concert of a rock band in a music pub, which leads to meeting Castiel, the rockstar who’ll shake his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot/short story I wrote for a follower in my Tumblr (@charliejamesnovak). Also, there's no smut, sorry

Dean was drunk. He had too much beer while rocking out with the band that played on stage, and his world was spinning because of the alcohol and head banging, but to be honest, he had fun. 

The lead singer slash guitarist was pretty damn good. He could riff and do a jaw-dropping guitar solo and belt out the lyrics in a way it would get the crowd mesmerized with his whole existence. Not to mention, his looks got the chicks going.

Dean wanted to meet him. So, he tried to sober himself up and asked a body guard if he could meet the lead singer backstage for, you know, autographs. The body guard went inside the backstage’s door to ask if they’re still up for meeting fans while Dean waited outside. He had only gotten a glimpse of the lead singer when the door swung open, he had been smoking a cigarette while polishing his guitar.

“So, can I meet him?” Dean asked the bodyguard when he came back. His words slurred a bit.

“Yeah,” The bodyguard said, motioning at the door.

“Thanks.”

The bodyguard opened the door for him and Dean went inside. The room smelled like booze, cigarettes, and groupies combined. The whole band looked at him and greeted him with ‘hey’s and Dean returned the gesture as he approached the lead singer.

“I waited up.” Dean started, smiling at the singer. “But, man, you were pretty great up there.”

The man held his hand out for a handshake, “Thanks!” Dean shook with him.

“I’m Dean Winchester.” He said, eyeing the other guy’s face carefully; he was wearing a bit of eyeliner, sweat dribbled on his forehead while a bit of scruff covered his face, lips dry, and he had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Castiel Novak.” He smiled and stood up, swinging his arms over Dean’s shoulder, “And that’s Gabriel, the bassist; Crowley, the drummer; and my second guitarist, Michael.”

Dean waved at them again as Cas pulled him closer to his side. “So Dean, shall you escort me to the dressing room” Cas whispered to his ear, lips brushing on his lobe.

Dean chuckled nervously and said, “Sure.”

“C’mon.” Cas said and they walk to the dressing room door.

“Hey, Cas!” Gabriel called out, “You go easy on him, okay?” then he proceeded to laugh.

Cas nodded. And in a second, Dean and Cas vanished in the dressing room. 

Dean was breathing heavily, booze running in his veins and hint of lust in his eyes when Castiel Novak pinned him against the wall.

“You queer?” Cas asked, his voice a bit husky.

Dean stared at his blue eyes and got lost in them, “Queer for you.”

Cas glanced at his lips and licked his before saying, “Good enough.”

Cas weighed his body down on Dean’s, hips grinding on each other and lips locking, their breathing hitched while Cas’ hands wandered down on Dean’s body. Energy and lust radiated from their fingertips and lips; they hunger each other. 

And on the other side, their ears barely heard Gabe sing “You Shook Me All Night Long” because they were too busy rocking their worlds.


End file.
